The invention concerns a linear connector of plastic material for joining hollow spacing profiles of multiple insulating glasses, comprising a longitudinal body having a completely or nearly completely U-configured cross-section for the passage of a hygroscopic substance in form of a powder within this cross-section. This linear connector is to be inserted into the hollow space of one spacing profile as well as the hollow space of the other spacing profile of the two profile bodies which are to be joined. For that purpose the surface of the linear connector is provided with abutment elements abutting the front faces of the profile bodies opposite to one another upon the insertion of the linear connector as well as with blade-like springs effecting a strong seat of the longitudinal body of the linear connector within the spacing profiles. Known linear connectors of that kind are disclosed by German Utility Models 8,816,799 and 9,216,955. These linear connectors, however, do not operate satisfyingly with respect to the retaining force they are developing in order to hold the spacing profiles together after the linear connector has been mounted. Thus, it often happens that the connecting gap of the profile bodies after mounting the linear connector opens again, particularly in case the profile bodies are comprised of steel. Through such a gap the hygroscopic powder located in the hollow space of the profile body can enter the space between the glass panes polluting the same.
In this connection it must be pointed out that a double running longitudinal linear connector is already known used for the connection of two parallel hollow spacing profiles of a multiple insulating glass separated by an insulating element, which insulating glass is provided with at least two parallel glass panes separated at their surrounding edge by a spacing profile as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,582.
The essential precondition for retaining together the distant profiles at the connecting gap is the requirement that the U-profile body of the longitudinal connector will be essentially elastically and not plastically deformed upon mounting in the hollow space of the spacing profiles to be joined so that its elasticity is maintained and those portions of the surface of the linear connector contacting the inner wall of the spacing profiles create a frictional force which is maintained over long times, at least, up to the time the insulating glass panes are fixed at the spacing profile body, which means, the frame comprising the corresponding spacing profiles has been mounted between the two glass panes and has been sealed.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to provide a linear connector of the above mentioned kind avoiding the mentioned drawbacks and being configured such that its deformation caused by the mounting in the hollow space of the spacing profiles does not essentially reduce the frictional forces between its surface and the adjacent inner wall of the spacing profiles.
It is a further object of the invention to improve the linear connector so that its deformation should not be of plastic nature but of elastic nature. This means, on mounting the elasticity of the blade-like configuration of its body should be maintained after its mounting at least some time.
According to a further object of the invention, the linear connector should have a strong seat after its mounting in the hollow space of the spacing profiles so that the gap between the front faces of the spacing profiles does not open but remains closed.
These and other objects of the invention will be advantageously solved by a construction, which is characterized in that the blade-like spring extending from the lateral surfaces of the two legs of the U-profile body outwardly are joined by thin bars, and that the two parallel legs of the U-profile body are provided on its inner wall with anchoring nbs supported by the bottom of the U-profile body.
The connection of the blade-like springs by thin bars has the advantage that the springs are supported upon the insertion of the linear connector into the hollow spacing profiles so that they cannot tilt and will not be plastically deformed what is the reason why the elastic spring effect and thus the frictional force between the U-profile body and the spacing profile is maintained. This has the consequence that the connecting gap between the two spacing profile bodies which are to be joined will be maintained closed at least so long as the spacing profile is permanently connected to the glass panes by the isolating material surrounding the edges of the multiple isolating glass. Because after mounting the gap between the spacing profile bodies does not open no hygroscopic powder can enter the space between the glass panes and thus no pollution of the glass panes occur. Moreover, the use of the reinforcing nibs as a support for the legs of the U-profile body against its bottom is advantageous because these reinforcing nbs avoid deformation of the legs, if bending forces are introduced in direction to the longitudinal axis of the body. Thus, it is possible to further reduce the thickness of the wall of the legs, in order to save plastic material. As a consequence thereof an increase of elasticity of the legs under influence of deformation forces as well as an increased cross-section for the passage of the hygroscropic powder are achieved.
In this connection it is also particularly advantageous to extend the bars connecting the blade-like springs which extend from the lateral surfaces of the two legs of the U-profile body outwardly, parallel to the longitudinal axis of the U-profile body and moreover to arrange these bars aligned in a row behind one another providing these bars with the same dimensions. Moreover, the bars should advantageously extend to the tips of the blade-like springs and should have a skin-like configuration in order to enforce the elastical repulsion forces of the springs upon the insertion of the linear connector into the hollow space of the spacing profiles.
According to a further advantageous feature of the invention the succeeding springs are connected by several parallel bars which are dimensioned or configured, respectively, such that they counteract the bending forces affecting the springs upon the insertion of the linear connector into the hollow space of the spacing profiles, thus avoiding that the springs are tilted.
Further advantageous embodiments, arrangements and configurations of the bars are characterized therein that the bars are with respect to the width of the springs arranged offset to one another or in addition to that with respect to the bottom of the U-profile body filling completely in such an arrangement the free space between the springs following up to one another.
With respect to the two parallel legs of the U-profile body which are provided on their inner wall with reinforcing ribs being supported on the bottom of the U-profile body, it is also advantageous to provide each leg with at least two reinforcing ribs positioned symmetrically to the center axis of the U-profile body and forming with the bottom of the inner wall of the legs an equilateral triangle.
In order to optimize the support of the legs the reinforcing ribs should extend up to about the half height of the legs, and the reinforcing ribs should have the same dimensions and should be equally distributed over the surface of the U-profile body. In order to optimize the passage of the hygroscropic powder through the hollow space of the spacing profiles as well as through the linear connector, it is advantageous to provide the reinforcing ribs with inclined or rounded front sides and back sides, in order to minimize in such a way the flow resistance of these ribs with respect to the hygroscopic powder passing through.